


우연이라도 다시 만나길

by sseundalkhom



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: I don’t know which one is reality and dream. I met him when he was the Crown Prince in the night, but in the day I met as my business client. Until the night before the nightmare ended, a ring stopped my sleepless night. A ring that made us stopping from meet each other.However, it did not last long…we met again.





	우연이라도 다시 만나길

**Author's Note:**

> title was taken from And I lyrics, Jonghyun part.   
> actually when you're confused about this story, check on the additional tags. it's quite angsty for your weak heart, better to find milk or some memes after you read this writing. ^^

A loud panting filled the room at the winter midnight and Jonghyun was awake at that time after getting home straight at 10. Cold sweat dripped on his temple and his eyes were blurry to see the surrounding. He was trembling and did not know how to overcome the night. It had been the eighth night of having an impenetrable dream or it was a nightmare, he did not know. Because his heartbeat thumped rapidly and felt the racing blood inside him. He blinked many times and examined the room whether it was still his room or not. It felt unreal. 

Sometimes, in dreams, he could wake up in two different rooms. He became two different but equal persons. Different  status but came from the same family. In his dream, he was born into two people with similar stature. Or it could be called fraternal twins. Living as a crown princess and a marquess; it bewildered him. But what was more confusing and always made him wake up with cold sweat was the tragic end of the twins. Facing the death with a quick decision from someone they trusted. From the Crown Prince. 

The death penalty was established by the Crown Prince, under the pretext of conspiring to bring down the Crown Prince from the throne and betraying the successor to the royal throne; two twin brothers from a prominent family finally died. But when it did, Jonghyun woke up. His breath panted. His heart beat every time he remembered the dream. One thing he learned, the brother was murdered by the Crown Prince himself. This was a cliche that was always found in every novel and comic that he had read so far.

And the picture of the Crown Prince, the most important part to confuse him, it was a business client he met a year ago. Even today, he always asked himself why he had to dream of that man, when he did not address him more than a client. Although whenever he recalled the meeting with that man, he felt uneasy. But there was impossible to connect that client to his dream. 

He sighed. Jonghyun closed his eyes and replayed a dream he had before. 

* * *

 

> Running and running, a man rode his horse fast. Afraid of being late, he rushed the horse and they arrived at the gate of the castle. Descending from his horse, throwing his helmet at one of his subordinates, he ran towards the main hall. There he smiled, knelt before the King, along with the Crown Prince and Crown Princess. He was relieved to arrive at that place quickly and safely. At least he could see the Crown Princess intact. The gaze given was truly longing for the woman. The only woman he felt all her anxiety while outside the palace. Now he wanted to prove her that she shall not worry him. 
> 
> “You’ve been doing good, Marquess Royalsky,” the King welcomed him. 
> 
> He bowed his head. “That’s because of the King’s prayer.” 
> 
> “You must be tired right now,” the Crown Princess butted in, showing her affection toward the marquess. 
> 
> Between the King and the Crown Prince only nodded his head but a second later, they turned to the Crown Princess. “Maybe Princess Jennifer must have time alone with her brother,” the King said. 
> 
> The Crown Prince could not help, but being agreed. After that, the Crown Princess led the Marquess Royalsky to the Royal Garden. They held hands as no eyes were pouting their behaviour like that in the palace. There was only one woman who glanced at them with a hateful look when suddenly having to meet in the middle of their way to the garden. The Crown Princess put on a good face towards her even though the woman knew, that person might be an incarnation of the Devil. If only her brother was not a King's confidant, maybe she would not be as comfortable as this on the side of the Crown Prince. Because the woman was eyeing her status and wanted to drop it by all means. But the Crown Princess knew, her brother would not let that happen. 
> 
> Soon after they arrived at the Royal Garden, the Marquess fished out something of his pocket and handed to the Princess. “I got one for you, Jennifer.” 
> 
> She looked at the bracelet in awe. “That’s beautiful, how do you get it? You did not rob from noble’s house, right?” 
> 
> “Of course no, where can I do that? Mother could have stoned me and cursed me in front of all the servants at home if I was caught robbing. Remember when I stole snacks in the kitchen? I have to sleep in a warehouse for a month, isn't that cruel? Royalsky is cruel, I don't dare anything.” He sulked, crossing his arm and pouting. No one could tell a marquess being a childish man before the Princess. 
> 
> “But mom never scolded me if I stole bread from the kitchen, right?” She giggled. 
> 
> “That's because mom loves you too much. You are the only daughter, it deserves her to spoil you so much. Even the father alone can not scold you if our mother is there.” 
> 
> The Princess patted her brother. “So, Juberto, what are you planning to do now?”
> 
> “Protecting you.” 
> 
> She titled her head, looking baffled at his answer. “Is someone planning to hurt me?” 
> 
> He chuckled. “I heard news from my subordinate. Your prince wants to appoint another woman to be his concubine, even though he is not yet a king. It's disappointing.”
> 
> Her lips went upward at one side. ”Which woman?"
> 
> "The snake woman. Even though what I know is that you love each other, the Prince shouldn't let another woman be in your midst.” 
> 
> The Crown Princess nodded her head. ”I'll make sure to Prince."
> 
> "No need, it's me who has to make sure. That will be my business."
> 
> "But Prince is my husband. At least this is my problem if relating to my marriage with him, Juberto."
> 
> He nodded, admitting the situation they faced. ”Yes indeed, but I don't like my brother's household being disturbed by the snake woman or the other snake woman. They just chased the throne not the Prince's heart.”
> 
> The Crown Princess still held firm that her marriage relationship with the Crown Prince was her business. She would take care of itself alone. His brother would be quite helpful if a sword came into action. 
> 
> And then, the days passed by and turned into a month. A new month and new mission to make the marquess leaving the palace in order to fulfil his duty, Juberto met with his sister, along with the Crown Prince by her side. No more comments she gave toward him, just telling him to come back safely and they sent him off with the troops. And the royal couple was left behind, with a gentle tug the Crown Prince tagged along his wife back to their chamber and they were falling silent during the walk. Something odd to happen between the couple and the royal guards were making a sound behind for them to talk. But soon, the door of the chamber was closed, the Crown Princess approached her husband and tugged softly his arm. 
> 
> “Reynard,” she called gently. 
> 
> He turned at her. “Yes, Jennifer?’ 
> 
> A pair of eyes looked at him filled with sadness. As if there is fear of untoward happening was waiting for her and her marriage. The Crown Princess lowered her hand.“You won’t see another woman, will you?” 
> 
> “Why do you ask like that?” He looked askance at her. 
> 
> “I’m curious,” reluctantly she answered. 
> 
> “I don’t have a time for another woman.” 
> 
> She sighed, turning her back at the Crown Prince and staring into their bed. “But I heard…”
> 
> “I don’t have a time for another woman because I’m busy to make you seeing me as your husband.” 
> 
> Quickly she turned back again to see the husband and stared into his eyes in a few distance. “Your Highness…” 
> 
> A slow pace he walked toward her, reaching out for her to hold. “Just call me your lover for once, Jennifer—so I know you are not my enemy, you are still the girl whom I met at Royalsky Manor.”
> 
> The Crown Princess was quite perplexed, being targeted with her own husband, she could not understand why he said that. She came to the Crown Prince’s embrace. “I’m still a girl who falling for you, Your Highness,” she said as she patted the Crown Prince’s back. 
> 
> “Please don’t look at the other man unless he is me, Jennifer—I’m jealous, even when I see you with your brother.” 
> 
> Another sigh. “He is still my twin, Your Highness…” she comforted, “no way he steals me from you.” 
> 
> “I know, but he takes an oath of allegiance to the throne. To the King and me, remember?” he broke the hug, staring deeply into his wife’s eyes as he talked something more and it seemed dangerous to cross over, “not you, the future Empress of this empire.” 
> 
>  

* * *

 

He was panting again. It was another night to endure the same dream like yesterday. Looking at his reflection right now, he was questioning himself whether he had a dream or what. He was confused. It felt real and somehow familiar but no—he did not feel familiar with everything he had in that dream and prayed to not have it any longer. He had enough of it. He should not have seen things. He should have taken care of himself well, better than before; so he would not see things in the future because of the mere nightmare. 

Taking a glance at his phone, he caught a message popping out at the dawn without any sound. Turning to see the time he was awaken right now, he gulped down his doziness. He could not go back to sleep, barely having a slight fear to continue the dream, then he went to dress himself and went early to his office. Luckily, the company always provided a key for him just in case he wanted to go work at this hour. At dawn. Yes—as president director’s right-hand man, sometimes he would go at dawn to work and stayed there a little early than most employees. But today, it was for different reason. 

Taking his bag and slung it over his back, he took off to work with a public transportation. Turning his eyes to set on the dawn’s sky, his mind roamed somewhere. 

 

* * *

>  
> 
> The Crown Princess that day only stared expectantly on the day of her twin brother's return. Nothing was expected except for the existence of her twin. The rest of the previous day was only spent inside the chamber and no invitation was offered to her. There hasn't even been a chat partner since that day. The Crown Prince didn't exist since that day, as if they were sleeping in separate rooms. But several times she saw the Crown Prince approaching a woman who was neither his sister nor his mother. Indeed the woman he met was a woman who threatened the existence of the Crown Princess. This really hurt her but she did not have anyone in this palace to become her story-sharing partner. Besides she could no longer rely her thought on the Crown Prince when she saw that scene; when she saw a possibility the Crown Prince would drag that woman inside the palace and gave a title consort to her. 
> 
> She needed her brother. 
> 
> But that man did not come on the day. It would be another day for her to spend inside the chamber alone. While on the other side, the King and the Crown Prince welcomed Marquess Royalsky at the palace. There was only small talk about his return, regarding the royal area in Bluespring and what to do for the next visit. But after that, the Crown Prince and Marquess Royalsky headed to the royal park where there was already a familiar woman for Juberto waiting for them. The woman showed a sweet but poisonous smile towards them and bobbed a curtsey towards them.
> 
> “This is Lady Isadora Lajer-Burcharth, possibly to make her as a servant to the Crown Princess, I have to introduce her to you, Juberto.” The Crown Prince introduced. 
> 
> Juberto looked baffling at that time. He knew it was not the right time for him to be introduced in front of the woman whom he knew since his twin sister stayed inside the palace. Especially when he knew that woman was after his twin sister’s royal seat. He turned a glance at the Crown Prince and the woman. “But…” 
> 
> “She is coming from Kingdom of Haerrasien, a daughter of the Duke Lajer-Burcharth, in order to maintain a good friendship, they kind-heartedly give a lady to serve the Crown Princess, did you just want to disagree with my decision?” It was a sharp point to ask, Juberto and the Crown Prince exchanged a look. As if the Crown Prince already had read his mind, he asked that question toward him. 
> 
> Juberto could not be mistaken right now. He shall not be careless in acting and said if he still wanted his sister to sit on the throne as the Crown Princess. He knew that this was only a preliminary test, he should not carry around rumours from Bluespring and other areas regarding the royal family especially concerning the snake woman before him. At least, he still wanted to see his twin sister after returning from Bluespring. 
> 
> “No, Your Highness, but—Your Highness the Crown Princess already had enough her personal servants inside the palace, I think you should consider her idea in the first place.” Yes, for this reason, he just thought. The reason that made sense. Reasons for personal helpers. It was no longer a secret in the Kingdom of Agriewiel that Jennifer was the only woman in the region who did not want to add another woman to help with her daily needs. At least she wanted to prevent other women from winning the heart of her only husband.
> 
> The Crown Prince darted his eyes away from the man, looking sharply at the lady whom he caught off-guard. “You may go, Isadora.” 
> 
> She bobbed a curtsey again before she left. “As you please, Your Highness.” As these men no longer found a trace from the lady, the Crown Prince set his face flat, uninterested suddenly at the Marquess and send a daggers gaze upon him. “Who do you serve, Juberto? I or your sister?” 
> 
> The Marquess said no words and stood still while the Crown Prince seemed bothered with his silence. “I don’t like anyone who looking down at me, even you. Although we have been a friend all these times, it’s my business to give my wife a servant or not, isn’t it?” 
> 
> “Yes, Your Highness,” He quickly answered. “Then know your place, it’s not your place to judge my taste for my wife,” the Crown Prince snapped as if he was dissatisfied with the answer.  
> 
> “But I’ve been with her since birth, Your Highness.” 
> 
> “Indeed, it’s different right now. She is living inside the palace, but you aren’t. She will the mother of this kingdom but you’re the sword of mine, Juberto. So, know your place.” 
> 
> This alarm was dangerous and threatening himself. The Marquess could not say anything, as if the final decision for him to not cross the line set by the Crown Prince. He fell silent and immediately thought of his twin sister. He was confused about how to deal with the royal family now, the person who became his friend and brother-in-law was now turning into a stranger. 
> 
> “Go, perhaps Jennifer wants to meet you.” Without saying a word, he nodded and rushed to the Crown Princess's residence. He only hopes that if he could turn the time, he didn't want his twin to face a creepy person like the Crown Prince. At least, he could introduce her to Prince Bernard of Agriewiel—that prince was more than a good person towards his sister. 

 

* * *

 

Jonghyun could not erase the eyes of the Crown Prince from his memories, as if it was imprinted on his mind and haunted him to the workplace. He rubbed his temple and waiting for the office boy to come to his table and serve him a coffee. Just hoping a little caffeine made magic to his mind today, at least helping him to not make a mess in front of today’s meeting; he prayed for it. However he prayed it so hard, it did not come true. The office boy did not come to his room and serve him a coffee, not a single colleagues offered him a cup of coffee. 

He hesitated, considering to go down to the pop-up coffee shop near the lobby or not. He craved for caffeine—well, his feet moved at its own, dragging him to take a lift and buy a cup of caffeine. His mind told him to buy instead of craving for a day and waited for the employee of the shop to open his store instead of going back to his room. When he was about to find a seat, he was surprised by a familiar man. Jonghyun gave a short bow to him. 

“Mr Kim?” 

“Oh hello,” he awkwardly set a face, “good morning, Mr Hwang. It’s quite early to see you around here.” 

The latter closed his book and offered an empty seat across him to Jonghyun, gladly the man received it well and sat before him. “Fortunately I have no schedule beside today’s meeting, so I come here early and finish a book.” 

“Oh, a novel—I did not know you…” Jonghyun’s eyes were fixed on the book that the man held since he found the awkward state and he did not get used to awkwardness. 

Mr Hwang chuckled. “Literature, I have studied on two major. Business and Literature to keep me sane.” Jonghyun merely bobbed his head before the man asked more. 

“What do you like, Mr Kim?” 

“Game, I did play some games before I work for this company.” Jonghyun smiled. 

The look on his face showed a surprising one, no, basically quite amazed for Jonghyun’s confession. His lips turned upwards and said, “Wow, I don’t see a particular look of gaming style on you.” 

“I have left that image just because I wanted to work at a prestigious company,” Jonghyun said, quite excited when his mind recalled the first day he walked into the office and got welcomed after leaving behind all his habit and talents in games at home. 

Mr Hwang nodded. “Well, this company always tries hard to be the epitome of good company. Royalsky, even the name seems to have a high standard as you are working for a royal. My company is learning from this company,” he said, Jonghyun simply gave a slight nod at his comment, “anyway, may I have your real name, it’s quite formal to call you Mr Kim outside the room?” 

“Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun.” 

The lips drew a thin line on Mr Hwang’s face and got him speaking in a whisper, “It’s cute.” 

Although it was a whisper, it got Jonghyun’s attention and titled his head to react at Mr Hwang’s word. That man straightened his back, cleared his throat when he said “Your name is cute. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay, my boss said the same,” Jonghyun’s replied while smiling nervously. He did feel weird to be complimented at his name because it did not sound cute to his ear. Well—people had their own taste and opinion towards everything, including his name.  

After that, there was no conversation between them. Mr Hwang was too shy after praising Jonghyun's name and Jonghyun was too busy with his coffee. They were back to zero points, where no topic to talk about besides the work things and Jonghyun seemed bothered to speak about work and their business outside the meeting room. Also, it had been 10 minutes but it felt an hour for them both.

Jonghyun put his empty glass and he was about to leave the table if Mr Hwang did not catch up for him. “Anyway, did you date?” 

“Nope, I have no time for a date.” 

“You should spare time because I do so.” The man set a reassuring look on his face. 

For a while, Jonghyun got a second thought. “Did you date?” 

He pulled a thin line upwards on his lips. “And I want to propose to her. Doyeon, the model, you know her?” 

“Oh…” Then he left, strangely his heart ached after replying the man with a bitter smile. He did not know why he did that so when he knew he should not have done it. He shall be nice towards everyone. But a brief conversation made him a little bit bold to cut the talk and go back to his table. He needed to calm himself — for his own good. 

* * *

 

His mind was roaring back to the point he did not understand. Yet his eyes fixed on someone whom he never intended to look at that person a little longer than usual he possibly did. And it caught his coworker’s attention then he nudged him. “You like him, Jonghyun?” His teasing tone gathered Jonghyun’s soul to focus again. 

He glared at his coworker, asking permission his friend silently. Minki chuckled. “Then, what’s that look?” 

He kept his lips shut, not wanting to give any retorts to him. “You’re staring at him, Jonghyun.” 

Jonghyun sighed, driving his sight away from that man. “I was thinking back then if I saw him somewhere—I mean like perhaps on the street or somewhere else, he seems familiar to me.” 

“So you said he was a common guy you would hit on PC cafe?” 

“That’s not what I meant. I think I have seen him somewhere.” 

Minki rolled his eyes. “Many times right inside this building and your meeting room, exactly our meeting room. You have met him plenty of times there—besides you have walked into his building. Then, what’s the matter?” 

He shrugged his shoulder. He believed he should not talk the thing with Minki because they were the most logical pair and the talk would not go anywhere if they talked together. Jonghyun shut his lips, shaking his head in disbelief of himself, and he went somewhere else afterwards. Despite the shouting from his co-worker, he left the event and let his feet moving on its own. 

Through the cold breeze of the winter evening, he sat on a bench, putting his hand underneath his coat and staring blankly into the starry sky. He breathed and enjoyed the breeze caressing his cheek. At the same time, he was not unaware of the coming from the man he did not want to meet today. That Hwang man. Hwang Minhyun. That man sat beside him, holding two cups and smiling at him. 

“I know a good place for stargazing if you want a recommendation,” he said, catching Jonghyun off-guard and startling with his voice. That man turned his face and looked at Minhyun in surprise. 

“Oh, Mr Hwang—I’m sorry,” he quickly said. 

He giggled. “Don’t be sorry, I’m just bored and I find you here,” he handed a cup of coffee, “Doyeon did not come, I should’ve not prepared a cup for her. Sorry…and thanks for helping me to not waste the coffee.” 

Jonghyun hid a sour feeling beneath his innocent smile. He sipped on his drink and said nothing regarding the coffee although he had a lot of things which he wanted to pour because of mentioning Doyeon and her coffee. He wanted to tell that he was not a person whom gladly receiving a drink because a girl of someone did not attend his event, nor he was a person who eloquently speaking out his opinion that he hated the fact of being a substitute. He just shut his lips tight and spoke no words toward Minhyun, except ‘it’s okay’. 

“Why you are here?” 

“Release my stress, I guess.” 

“Right, working at the company is hard—many responsibilities you bear, right?” 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, Mr Hwang, it’s not like that—”

“Minhyun, not Mr Hwang…you can call me Minhyun.” He pulled a smile and assured him that it was okay to call his name informally. 

“…Minhyun, it’s not like that…I just want to release, well, it’s not about my job, so yeah…daily life is full of stress, right? I want to release that pressure by taking fresh air.” 

“Does it work?” 

He nodded, “sometimes, as long as you finally let go it all. It will work.” 

“Let’s see…” 

“Don’t force it, you have to release it naturally.” He stared back to the starry sky, smiling sourly as he realised he was with Minhyun right now. 

They were staring and breathing in silence, not speaking any words, as if they were back into stranger mode or they were having a sudden yoga right at the moment. Yet, Minhyun secretly took a long time to stare at Jonghyun and pondered until the man stood up and left him on the bench alone without any words. 

“I guess it’s still hard for you to stay a little longer with me,” he mumbled alone, “if it’s really you, Jennifer.” 

* * *

 

It was a terrible nightmare; the worst one Jonghyun ever had. He tried hard to pray before bed but ended up having the continuous part of the nightmare he never wanted to have. He even took a sleeping pill in order to not have a single dream when he went sleep but it did not work. It was a failure. He washed his face and looked at his reflection on the mirror.

He was a mess. Just because of the worst nightmare. 

He wished to not have a nightmare. He wished to not feel hurt after having a nightmare. It was enough to feel something he could not fathom; to feel something he never went through, something that only happened in his dream. 

* * *

 

> The Crown Princess was desolate because she felt forsaken by her brother. She believed in this world, only her brother was there for her in the palace, in the empire when she could not reach her own royal husband when she could not bear to look at the people who using her and taking advantages of her flaw and capability of being a future mother for the nation. She believed that the only person who would not leave her side was her brother, the Marquees Royalsky. The only man who believed her words when her own husband could only doubt her and her entire family’s motives for the throne. 
> 
> Now she was alone at the palace. No one asked to meet her any longer, just because her own husband killed her brother. They said her brother led treason. They said it was because of the Crown Prince’s jealousy. Despite all the suspicion, she did not believe anything—it only led her nowhere. She just wanted to believe that it was all a nightmare. 
> 
> Jennifer only believed that she was left all alone now. She relied on no one now. The only person she could lean on was gone. 
> 
> And the husband was nowhere to comfort her. 
> 
> “If only I could turn back the time, I want to live normal. I don’t want to lose you, my brother,” she mumbled between tears running down from her eyes. She burst in tears again, for the nth time today and the Crown Prince was not there to comfort her yet he held a sudden calling for the Marquess and the Dukes under the Empire. He abandoned his task as a husband of a lady whom he fell for years. He abandoned the Princess for the Empire’s matter. Just like the ordinary Crown Prince who led the assembly when treason happened and left behind his responsibility to take care of the future Empress of his own.  
> 
> And it continued until the day of the Emperor’s birthday. Jennifer came out of her shell and attended the important party at the Empire, yet she did not spare a glance to her husband, only looking at the crowd and a fake smile plastered her face. Meanwhile, the Crown Prince finally recognised his wife neglecting him, not even holding his hand as usual she did and he frowned at her. He noticed how thin she was now, being guilty to not visiting her and taking care of her just what husband should have done. 
> 
> Couple of time the Crown Prince glanced at Jennifer until the time where he should guide her to her room after the party. They did spare no conversation at all, only silence wrapped them around and he did not get used to it. When they were inside her room, the Crown Prince ordered the servants to leave them alone. 
> 
> Jennifer did know what he aimed for, yet she walked away and sat before the window—staring blankly again to the dark sky outside. 
> 
> “What’s wrong?” He asked. 
> 
> “Jennifer, what’s wrong with you?” 
> 
> She sighed. “Nothing, everything is…fine. You don’t have to worry about me, Your Highness.” 
> 
> “Until when you’ll call me Your Highness?” 
> 
> She turned back and looking at her husband. “Until you give me my Reynard back, Your Highness.” 
> 
> Abruptly the Crown Prince kneeled down before her and held her hands tight as if he was enlightened by the heartbreaking truth. He never knew what she wanted to tell before, but saying those words from her lips saddened him. The old Reynard—the past of himself which he burned down, which were forgotten and when the time he reclaimed; the unwise prince. His wife was longing for his past. Also, he did not understand why. 
> 
> “This is your Reynard, Jennifer…” His voice was trembling as he saw a glimpse of emptiness in her eyes. 
> 
> There was no light like he used to see before. Also, he saw a reflection of his present, wearing those burdens upon his shoulder and he was different. 
> 
> “No. Your Highness is the future of this nation. Your Highness will be the father of this empire. Your Highness is the only promise for Your Majesty the Emperor and the people. Your Highness is not my Reynard, because he will not let me go through this suffering alone beside—Reynard always puts me by his side no matter what happens to me.” 
> 
> It was clear and enough for the Crown Prince to lose his hold on her. He went limb and has no energy to reply. As if he had great remorse within him, he withdrew from her chamber and left right away without leaving a single word. At that night, Jennifer wrote a letter and hid it under the bed. 
> 
> Also after that night, everything happened so fast like in a flash and the bloody sword was swaying under the Crown Prince’s control. Treason, fraud, deception and many things relating happened so fast and unfolded by the Crown Prince; it was the result of interference from the kingdom of Haerrasien in order to meddle with the internal affair and also gaining power in case the Crown Prince took Lady Lajer-Burcharth as one of his wives. Besides the possibility of being a Queen by scheming a murder to get rid of Crown Princess. 
> 
> However, it brought back the stability within the palace, except one thing which made the Emperor put the royal couple taking their day-offs. Their interaction. The Emperor had heard everything which made her isolated herself inside the palace, not having a proper meal and getting out of the room; it was because everything happened relating to her, her brother, the treason and the chaos. It led the Crown Prince had a difficult condition to approach the Emperor’s daughter-in-law, in the Emperor’s opinion. 
> 
> “Is it enough?” 
> 
> She did not answer, merely looking at the greenfield before her eyes. It was a green carpet swaying by the wind along with clouds hanging in the sky and it brought a silence to the Crown Princess’ lips. 
> 
> “Is it enough for us, Jennifer? You have me right now…no one will disturb us here.” 
> 
> “Do you think it’s enough?” Her words were like a hurtful whisper that caught the husband off-guard. 
> 
> “What do you want, Your Highness?” 
> 
> “….Jennifer, do you really need to address me formally like that…here?” 
> 
> She sighed. “What else you need, Your Highness, after you killed my brother after you strengthen your position by unfolding the treason inside the palace after you shamed a Duke from somewhere,” she turned back and looked at him, deadpanned, “after you had me?” 
> 
> The Prince’s face became gloomy. “Did you think everything I have done—simply for the throne?” 
> 
> “What else? Everyone is targeting the power, regardless the gender—but I don’t. Whether they fit the qualification or not, they aim for it—but I don’t. You know what? Someone I used to know, telling me something that he’ll protect me and be with me no matter how hard the future will hold for us, he will be wise, he will be there even when I am all alone and even it is hard for him to accompany me,” she said, “I don’t care about anything else but him.” 
> 
> The Prince clenched his fist tight. 
> 
> “But then, one war, he was nowhere to find. I was married to someone resembled him. That person was not as soft as him. He held me into his arm but I did not feel home there. I feel like a bird in the beautiful cage when I’m with him.” 
> 
> “…honey…”
> 
> She pulled a thin line on her face. “He used to call me ‘honey’ a little softer than you did, Your Highness—a little tender like I feed myself a sponge cake. His name is Reynard. My brother’s best friend. My brother’s enemy when stealing my attention and enemy of showing off to be able to drag a girl inside the military practice field.” 
> 
> “I’m so sorry…” His voice trembled, eyes shook and a little step he took to approach her but the Crown Princess turned away from him. 
> 
> The Crown Prince immediately grabbed her wrist. “Jennifer Ethiravie Royalsky, I’m sorry.” 
> 
> She shrugged off his hand. “Don’t be sorry, Your Highness, you don’t make any mistake in my life. You always did a perfect job,” she deadpanned, “I am the one who shall apologise because I can give you everything for the throne but I can’t give you my heart as you know it’s taken by Reynard and Juberto.” 
> 
> At one time, she was pulled into his embrace. Breathing rushingly, tightening his arms around her, and silently crying on her shoulder, the Crown Prince let out his late remorse. He knew he should have treated her better. He should have been there when she was lonely and all alone. He should draw her into his embrace more than he used to do when they were younger back then. He should be her protector, not only a prince whom she should serve until the rest of her life. He should be a wise one who getting rid the power-sucker around her. He should be an example of someone who able to lead the nation better than his father or grandfather. 
> 
> But no, he was also an example of being driven by his intention of the power. He wanted to secure his throne. 
> 
> “Stay for me….although I’m no longer your Reynard,” he cried, begging for her. At that time, a pair of arm hugged him and patted his back gently. 
> 
> He sniffled. 

 

* * *

 

Minhyun sniffled. He wiped his tears many times tonight. His heart hurt as he recalled the memories. 

He was the Crown Prince. 

“We don’t have much time left, Your Majesty.” 

Or, he is still the Crown Prince? Or, he has already been the Emperor?

Minhyun turned his back, giving a sharp look on his face. “And my Empress is still nowhere to be found, Baekho.”

“How if it’s that Jonghyun person—I mean, Mr Kim is quite matched with the…” 

He walked through the house and found himself staring at the picture of a woman resembling Jonghyun. “Jonghyun is Mr Royalsky, the Empress’s brother, the traitor that I killed intentionally. Then if Jonghyun is also my Empress, you will say the Empress herself already dead?” 

The air suddenly turned cold and darker than a second before. “I didn’t mean that, Your Majesty.” 

“You better don’t speak like that, especially before the twins. Let them alone growing up without letting know I look for their mother.” 

The other guy named Baekho bowing and left. After that guy, a woman came suddenly through a bright light and kneeled behind Minhyun. 

“What did you find, Doyeon?” 

“I’m sorry for informing you this, Your Majesty, but all the suspicion we had—it’s all pointing to Mr Kim Jonghyun. The trace of Your Majesty the Empress, we can’t find it. But we found, Your Majesty the Empress had sacrificed herself in the temple. It was the only way to erase the existence of one’s life without committing a sin, Your Majesty.” 

Minhyun hummed. 

“Not even a single ring left?” 

“She left it in the temple, told the great priest to keep it for her—only her children will be able to-”

He sighed. “I know. I know what you mean. Dismiss, and tell the media that Minhyun and the model Kim Doyeon already broke up. I don’t want to hurt the Royalsky any longer.” 

She did what she had been told, not forgetting to leave a big box behind him. Minhyun turned back and opened the box, revealing a pure gold ring that been lost for years. He smiled bitterly. 

“Even you want to cut our relationship like this, I will not let you go for eternity, Jennifer.” He clenched fist tight, closed the box harshly then leaving the place somewhere. 

* * *

 

Panting up the stairs to running down the aisle, Jonghyun stopped himself at the convenient store. He came to the right place at the right time. No one was there beside the clerk and him. So there would not be a nightmare hunting him down to the store. Buying an instant noodle and sitting near the window, he enjoyed the meal but when he tried to watch over the street, he found a familiar male across the store. 

**Hwang Minhyun.**

Casual and waving his hand at Jonghyun. At that moment, he sighed. He regretted coming out from his apartment. As well, that man was smiling widely at him. Not wanting to be claimed as the bad person, Jonghyun bowed his head. 

In a blink, they were found enjoying their meal with each other company. Two pair vacantly gazed at the street outside, they hesitated to start the conversation. Even a single action was reluctantly taking a place between them to break the ice. 

“How do you…know this place, Mr—ah Minhyun, how do you know this place?” 

He smiled. “I roam around this neighbourhood, being curious with the area, I guess.” 

“You don’t live around here?” Jonghyun asked out of his curiosity. Well, of course, he would ask that question. 

Minhyun shook his head. “Nope, but my friend is living around here,” he lied. 

“Oh, I see. Then?” 

“Having trouble sleeping after had a weird dream. How about you?”

“Have no willing to sleep so I stay here,” he paused, “I don’t want to have a nightmare.” 

“You do?” 

He shrugged his shoulder. “Everyone does. No one wants a nightmare.” 

“..you’re right.” 

Jonghyun hummed. Putting the empty cup to the bin, he glanced at Minhyun’s empty cup. “What’s it about?” Minhyun asked. 

“Couple things, but murder, kingdom, such fantasy you only read through comic. Don’t tell me that you dislike comics,” he glared. 

Minhyun chuckled. “Like in Marvel? I read and watch it all—yes, heroes avoid any killings though there is so much lost life at the battlefield.” 

He frowned. “It’s not like that, you know…it’s kinda fairytale? I don’t know but it’s more like the stories in manhwa, mostly the well-known story. Kingdom, emperor, empress, murders, treason and throne,” he pouted, “it’s unbelievable.” 

“Well…” 

“Better to watch Harry Potter although it was as miserable as having my nightmare. Dobby was killed. At my nightmare, a brother was killed. That person was living in a great depression.” 

“Is it?” Jonghyun nodded. 

“Ah, anyway,” Minhyun fished out a small box out of his pocket, handing it to Jonghyun’s hand and smiling at him, “keep it for me.” 

The latter titled his head. “What is it?” 

“Something important for me. I want you to keep it, at least we meet again and I ask it from you.” 

He blinked, couple times, had a hard time to grasp the meaning behind it. “Why?” 

“It is pretty. I made it for someone but I guess, that person needs a time if only that person wants to get back to my side.” 

“Doyeon?” Jonghyun carefully opened the box and his jaw dropped at the sight he saw. 

“Nope, I guess I’m a good actor to fool people that I’m engaged to her. She is my friend, nothing else.” 

He nodded before putting the box under his jacket. 

“I will go tomorrow, Jonghyun.” 

He rose up from his seat. “Having a business trip?” 

Minhyun smiled. “You are finally curious with me?” 

Jonghyun shook his head, holding at the door, “because it’s impolite, I try to be polite with you.” He left the store afterwards. Not letting the chance away, Minhyun followed him after. 

He pulled the man under his arm. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s not a trip, just like— a time to go home?” 

“So basically you don’t live here, and you are not the citizen of this city?” 

Minhyun hummed, “nope. I have my own home. I live somewhere far from here. So I need you to keep it safe for me.” 

“Okay,” he quickly answered. 

They walked side by side, a hand hanging around Jonghyun’s shoulder yet the man did not seem bothered with the presence of the latter as they walked down to Jonghyun’s apartment. Although it got chilly during the midnight hour, they had a good time in silence walk. No more conversation. Everything was fine as if nothing happened between two. Plus, the heart was steady enough, comparing the night they had together outside while stargazing—no more walking away from each other as they found comfort in each other. 

And, Minhyun was relieved to know Jonghyun did not push him away. 

Or, perhaps because that man was polite enough tonight? 

“You want to sleep inside or getting back to your friend?” Minhyun blinked. He forgot that he was walking the man home. Now, he could not find any excuse to stay longer with the latter although, within him, he wanted to. As time flew fast, he knew his time wasn’t enough to stay. He needed to go back. 

He gave a rueful smile. “Next time, if we have a chance.” 

Jonghyun nodded. “Okay, don’t get lost when you go back.” 

“Hope you’ll get a good dream, Jonghyun.” 

He nodded again. “I hope so.” 

“Can I get a hug? At least, I know you are a good person, polite and you don’t push me away tonight?” 

The man took a little step and reached out his arm for him. For the first time, Jonghyun tugged the client-turned-into-friend into his embrace, patting his back and loosening the hug before the latter replied his hug. 

“You’ll do a great job, be safe and meet me soon,” he said. Minhyun could not stand at this moment but he pulled the longing smile for him. 

“Go back, you need to sleep, Jonghyun.” 

Again, he patted his back and his shoulder. Leaving a smile as the goodbye between them, he walked back into his apartment and waved at Minhyun. 

“Bye, Minhyun.” 

He left him behind after that. Like a déjà vu, Minhyun bore a heavy heart within, watching someone whom cherished turning his back at him and leaving his sight. If only he could, he would run hugging Jonghyun from the back and begging at him although Jonghyun was not the Jennifer he knew. They were the same in his eyes. 

So pure and precious. 

“I wish you happy, Jennifer—no, Jonghyun. I wish I’m no longer a burden to you. It’s hard to let you go.” After saying those ambiguous words, he walked away from the building, not knowing someone watching him from above. 

 

* * *

 

After the night with Minhyun, he realised. He had no nightmare. Only a strange dream and it felt so weird. It was distressing him. It had been upsetting him since he woke up this morning. He could not fathom what happened there; only a little bit he could recall. He stood between one man and one woman. They were the version of him, in different aspect and they were the ones haunting him with the nightmare. The Crown Princess and her brother. 

He sighed, messing his hair and seeing his reflection in the mirror. He was having a terrible look today. 

Jonghyun got back to his room, sitting at his bedside and facepalming. He tried to recall the last dream he had. 

* * *

 

_drip…_

 

_drip…._

 

_drip….._

 

The sound of dripping water echoed and it was clear to his ear. It did not seem like a dream. However, it seemed unreal for his conscious self. And his feet moved at its own, walking on the path that built for him. It was a long walk and he met two people whom he got used to seeing these days. They smiled at him. 

A woman opened her hand as if asking something from him. Jonghyun blinked and felt something inside his pocket. Fishing out the thing, he realised a ring hiding there for how long he did not know its existence. He handed the ring to her but she only watched the ring with a sorrowful expression plastering on her face. 

“I’m sorry…” he blurted out. 

The other male besides her shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry.” 

“You did nothing wrong, Jonghyun,” the woman tried to reassure him, however, it baffled Jonghyun because they seemed to know him well.

“It’s just us, we are sorry to trouble your sleeping. Don’t think about us. You have to be happy and keep it safe,” she added. 

Jonghyun simply bobbed his head cluelessly. He did not know what was happening right now. It was like having a farewell and would never meet anymore in the future. 

“If one day he comes back to you,” the male butted in, “treat him well, Minhyun is a lone wolf.” 

The female snickered. “A lone fox, he has been a fox, Juberto. Not a wolf.” 

“Yes, a fox. Don’t get fooled with his happy smile. We have been through it with him.” 

Jonghyun gulped down his nervousness. He did not what they were talking about and it seemed about Minhyun; but it did not seem like Minhyun at the first place. Because he knew that business client he frequently met, barely showing his happy smile. He just wore a professional smile wherever they met and it disturbed him because he saw an unfamiliar smile—the wide smile while waving at him earlier across the store. 

A maze that he never solved it; he could name Minhyun to it. 

“So?” 

The other male sighed. “We bid a goodbye. If he comes back and still sees you just like how he met us back then, tell him. You are Jonghyun, not Jennifer, neither Juberto. You are the Kim Jonghyun.” 

He nodded firmly, but his eyes were gazing at them, trying to search the unspoken words. But he found nothing. 

“I hope,” she clasped his hand, “you won’t see us anymore. I don’t want to hurt myself and you, Kim Jonghyun.” 

Then a bright light blinded his eyes suddenly and his state was much better than before. But soon after he woke up, he touched his hand and stared for a few minutes. He felt lost, also empty. Something precious—something was taken from him coercively. 

 

* * *

 

_two years passed by…_

 

in spite of that, Jonghyun remained at the same point. He felt lost and empty. 

He did a good job and got a promotion. Everything seemed to do a great job for his life after that night. However, he felt something was missing and he did not know what it was. Only the little part within him assumed that was probably the dream and Hwang Minhyun. 

After that night, his place was replaced with someone else, someone less competent than Minhyun himself. But it shall be done professionally and Jonghyun continued the partnership until now. The corporation grew bigger and well-known among top corporate in South Korea and worldwide. He was also famous within two companies, with his decision-making and strategy to make them successful. It was the other example of why life did a good job for him. 

However, it did not help him to stand on his own feet. He roamed elsewhere after the office hours closed. Trying to walk on the path where he might find healing to his exhausting mind. An answer to a lost self of him. A moment where he might meet Minhyun. 

Eventually, there was no answer to his weariness. 

Until at this moment. He was deciding to move on after this last track. His final track before he met a familiar figure standing far from him, smiling sheepishly and his eyes told sheer exhaustion. Jonghyun took a step closer, little by little, carefully as he doubted to live in his imagination. 

A sky dropped water when he was a little closer to that figure. Soaking under the sudden downpour, Jonghyun found his eyes locking with the figure’s gaze. As if the world stopped for them, he could not believe what he had seen now. 

“Minhyun?” Finally, the name which lingered these two past years for him blurted out of his lips. 

The latter did not cease a smile from his face. “Yes, it’s me.” 

“What are you doing here?” He gave him a death stare, pulling him to have a shelter together. Instantly pouted as he realised they were trembling now. 

“I miss you,” Minhyun whispered. 

He glanced. “What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“What are you doing here, Mr Hwang?” 

Minhyun chuckled. “I quitted that job, but you still call me Mr Hwang?” 

Rolling his eyes, he quickly put his hand inside his wet pocket. “Then what are you doing here, Minhyun?” 

“Nothing, I’m just looking for you.” 

“…what for? The ring?” 

He shook his head. “Just you.” 

“…what for? Apologise because you put an incapable junior to replace you and continued the contract?” 

He furrowed his brow. “What?” 

“Yes, after you, instead of doing his job, he introduced me to all his friend—not the actual friend but his collection of seal photos. I had to do all the task just because he was new to your company. What the fuck I had faced back then?!” He ranted furiously. 

Minhyun giggled. “Are you throwing your tirade upon me?” 

Jonghyun hummed angrily, pouting his lips and thinking back the stress he had behind the desk. Meanwhile, Minhyun was still snickering at him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“Yes, you’re supposed to be sorry. I had a lot of stress until now.” 

Minhyun laid his hand upon the latter’s head, messing around him but he seemed unbothered. “What shall I do? Shall I help you since I got the idea first before we assigned on the paper?” 

“After the rain, you have to help me,” he commanded. 

The other male bobbed his head, agreeing fast at his command without question. 

* * *

Two months had passed and Minhyun was allowed in Jonghyun’s apartment to stay just because he needed to sort out somethings related to their previous job and his future project. Nothing else had changed inside the apartment unless the things where Jonghyun bought another mattress for that man to sleep. He could not stand on seeing Minhyun everyday sleeping on his sofa. Also, some utensils which Minhyun bought with his own money to store inside the kitchen so they would not starve and Jonghyun would never eat instant noodle anymore outside. Besides, the man had owned a bookstore around the neighbourhood so he could come home earlier and wait for Jonghyun. 

It was far than Jonghyun had expected. He never imagined to share his apartment with Minhyun when he only knew him for a couple of times then that man disappeared without any single news and popped out from nowhere before his sight. Living under the same roof—it was an unexpected thing. Although a couple of times, he saw a glimpse of different Minhyun inside his home. A look of the Emperor he saw in his nightmare back then, he saw it within Minhyun. No matter how much he told himself that they were a different person, the look came again and sent a shiver down to his spine. 

It made him feeling groggy when he saw a glimpse of the Emperor if only Minhyun was not fast enough to pull his foxy smile to him. 

“You okay?” 

Jonghyun bobbed and turned away his face. 

“You can tell me if you want, Jonghyun.” Back to focusing on reading his book, Minhyun once in a while stole a glance at the latter. Feeling weird at his expression, he closed his book and put it back on the shelf. 

“Something burden you?” 

“Nope,” he answered. 

“Then why you are so pale right now?” 

“It’s just…..” his eyes looked elsewhere, avoiding Minhyun’s deep stare upon him, “I’m being weird.” 

“Because?” 

“You look like someone I know.” 

Minhyun cocked a brow. “Actor? Park Seojoon?” 

He shook his head. “Someone I used to see in my dream. But…” he turned to see Minhyun, eyes fixed on him, “it’s just weird because I can’t tell which one is real and dream. Sometimes you feel like that person, but mostly you feel like you. Like yourself. So approachable, but at some points, I can’t bear to look at you.” 

He squinted his eyes at Jonghyun. 

“An emperor. A tyrant. No—he wasn’t like that, but he was just…” 

“Difficult. A bad person.” 

Jonghyun held his breath, not wanting to hear anything. He prayed it just—it just Minhyun able to read his minds and wanted to comfort him. No, it’s not like…

 

his mind told otherwise. 

 

He was the Emperor himself. 

“Minhyun…you aren’t…” 

Jonghyun held difficult breathing right now. His mind seemed stuck and it went black as he made a distance between them. He was not ready. He was never able to be ready to hear everything. 

He ran to his room and went to sleep. Trying to erase today’s memory, he wanted to erase the part where he blurted out everything earlier to Minhyun. He did not want it to be awkward between them. 

However, it was not going easy as he wanted. Jonghyun got out of his room, seeing Minhyun already set a bed to sleep. He stood before him. He was hesitated to start it, in spite of the complicatedness he had, he had to solve the issue with Minhyun tonight. 

“Minhyun…I’m sorry.” 

The latter patted a space beside him. “It’s okay, I know what you feel.” 

Jonghyun sat reluctantly. “No…it’s just…I don’t know, you are just Minhyun but if you are the—”

“If I’m the Emperor, but I’m the Emperor—no, I was the Emperor, I have given my throne to my child. I know you want to say, you are Jonghyun the one I know, not Jennifer, neither her brother. I know, even a single bit of them live inside you, you are still Jonghyun,” he cut right away, “but please let me live in this life. I want to stay.” 

“Minhyun…” his voice was shaking, but he abruptly grabbed Minhyun’s hand. 

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t harm you—I’m just trying to live like a normal person, for 5 years living as the ordinary citizen, I succeeded.” 

“You die?!” 

“At least now. Reynard has died.” He said that as if it was not a big deal for him. 

Jonghyun still had his jaw dropped. 

“You have to close your mouth, Jonghyun.” 

The latter obeyed instantly. “I followed what Jennifer taught me. But here I am, beside you when she is nowhere…” Minhyun lowered his head, feeling regretful whenever he remembered her. 

“It’s okay, she is resting in peace. Let her. So you want the ring now?” His thumb caressed Minhyun’s knuckles gently, giving a comforting massage to him. He shook his head. 

Jonghyun showed his other hand, a ring lingered there and it took a while for Minhyun to lift up his face. He turned to the latter and gave a shocking expression. 

“It..just, come on, I don’t know what happening when I wear this. You give it to me, it stopped the nightmare and they gave it to me. No, they don’t, they just want to keep it safe with me….can I?” 

“Jonghyun, it—it—” Minhyun began stuttering. 

He smiled. “I don’t know either you are the Emperor or not. But if you do, I won’t leave you as they did. Just…I know you need my company. And I wear it today, I will put it back.” 

“Don’t.” 

“It doesn’t look good with me, c’mon, Minhyun, at least I keep it safe,” he whined. 

“Do as you please,” he halfheartedly gave up. 

“You know, I can treat you like Jennifer usually does, Juberto does and I do.” 

“…no, just be yourself, Jonghyun—it’s enough for me.” 

The latter thought a lot for a moment. “Then, I will not leave you if it’s enough also for you.” 

He nodded. “I won’t ask more from you.” It seemed the perfect solution for them, the absolute silence after a small talk they had. Jonghyun patted lightly him and rose up from the space beside him. 

“Anyway, I don’t mind if you want to sleep on my bed…” 

He looked up, finding a hidden joke in Jonghyun’s face. “It’s okay, I can sleep here like usual.” 

“You probably have a terrible dream if you stay alone here. I guess if Jennifer will be sad to know you like this,” he teased. 

“Kim Jonghyun,” a firm tone he used but the latter ran away out of his sight. Saving his own life better than having an argument about the woman resembling him. 

A seconds later, Minhyun gave up on Jonghyun, doing what he offered to him. Then, he found himself watching Jonghyun slept soundlessly. Carefully he caressed his cheek, examining his delicate features, but then a tear rolled down on Minhyun’s cheek. 

“You need to rest, Minhyun,” a hoarse voice caught him off-guard, instantly he wiped down a bursting emotion from his tears, “I won’t go anywhere.” 

Roughly he reached out the other male’s hand and held it tight with his two-hands. “Just sleep, Reynard, no one is after you here,” he attempted to soothe him, calling him by his past name, “I’m here, don’t be afraid.” 

Minhyun hummed half-heartedly. 

“Just sleep, I need to attend a meeting in the morning,” he added. 

The man let out a chortle. “Okay, okay, thank you, Jonghyun…sleep tight,” he said. 

However, the man did not go to sleep easily like Jonghyun did tonight. He spent a little longer to cherish his moment with Jonghyun beside him. He did not know whether it was a dream or a reality he faced now. He did not need to know whether it was Jennifer to put him sleep or it was only Jonghyun who trying to help him over the past deeds. He only needed to be a better man in the future for the man beside him. Although in the end, he might be unable to overcome the remorse he had, at least he _tried_ to be a good person. 

“Jonghyun will like it, right?” He thought to himself. 

A little touch Jonghyun gave in his sleep brought a sheer solace in his soul. Minhyun closed his eyes and gave a try to sleep yet he saw a familiar figure from the past smiling at him. Those yearning stormed within him as he saw her. But there was a great distance he could not conquer when he was about to run towards her. 

She was smiling beautifully at him. Faintly he heard an ‘ _I love you_ ’ from her. A dreamlike feeling mixed with real words coming near him. Immediately Minhyun opened his eyes and heard a faint murmur. 

“ _I love you_.” 

It was three words coming from Jonghyun’s lips and release ease to him. The same tone. The same three magic words. To cause comfort in him, that no matter where they live, every season they went through; he would hear the same things. He left a light kiss on Jonghyun’s forehead afterwards. 

 

Pretty words before he drifted back to sleep. 

 

A confession after these years. 

 

The feeling was still there. The soft spot for Minhyun—or Reynard—was still lingering inside the heart of their destiny. 

**Author's Note:**

> name was made because I spent much time of stalking nuestroll, so don't forget to comment ^^


End file.
